Barney's Musical Concert (1999, Season 6 version)
Barney's Musical Concert is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released in November 14, 1999. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids put on a musical concert at the school gym. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Seth *Curtis *Ashley *Sharlie *Danny Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through The Window #Backyard Gang Rap #We All Barney and his Friends (Tune to: We All Barney & The Backyard Gang) #Puttin' On a Show #The Musical Concert Song #The Marching Song #I Am a Fine Musician #The Noble Duke of York #Old King Cole #Blue Danube Waltz #The Dance of the Swans #The Flight of Bumblebee #The Dance of the Red Flutes #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Mexican Hat Dance #The Dance of the Suger Plum Faires #The Dino Dance #You're Grand Old a Flag #Everyone is Special #Puttin' On a Show (reprise) #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 6 voice, and 1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice, and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 6 voice, and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "You've Got to Have Art!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The end credits music is the same from "Barney's Talent Show". *This episode only feauture from Season 5 Barney costumes (such episode like: Barney's Night Before Christmas, Itty Bitty Bugs, Five Kinds of Fun!, etc). *This marks last appearce of the Season 5 1998-1999 Barney costumes (such episode like: Barney's Night Before Christmas, Itty Bitty Bugs, Five Kinds of Fun!, etc). *This episode from Season 6's to only appearce from Season 5 Barney costume from "Itty Bitty Bugs" and "Five Kinds of Fun!" is used. *This also last time of feauture Season 5 Barney costumes "Barney's Night Before Christmas", "Itty Bitty Bugs" and "Five Kinds of Fun!" etc. *This last time from "Season 5" Barney costumes (Barney's Night Before Christmas, Itty Bitty Bugs, Five Kinds of Fun!, etc). *This marks final appearce from Season 5 intro theme song version from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. this no more "Season 5" intro version from "Barney & Friends" Episodes just like Season 3 intro "Barney's Talent Show" and more. *This marks final appearce from Season 5 to Barney 1998-1999 costume (like: Barney's Night Before Christmas, Itty Bitty Bugs, Five Kinds of Fun!, etc). *After "I Love You" song, no everybody say goodbye. *Another time Barney not turn back to dolls. *This video was filmed in September 5, 1999. *In the end of this video after the end credits, during the Barney BMV I Love Your Music Video, It uses clips for this BMV music video were including "The Alphabet Zoo", "Campfire Sing-Along", "It's Time for Counting", "Camp WannaRunnaRound", "E-I-E-I-O", "Oh Brother She My Sister...", "Everyone is Special", "The Queen of Make-Believe", "Easy, Breezy Day!", "Good Clean Fun!", "Tree-Mendous Trees", "Barney in Concert", "Waiting for Santa", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Good Day, Good Night", "It's Tradition", "Having Tens of Fun!" and "A Package of Friendship" that are used on the first verse of "I Love You", and then the clips of of Barney coming to life in the Season 3 opening intro, Barney coming to life Season 4 opening intro, "Shopping For A Surprise!" and "Barney's Night Stay Up Late Party" are use on the second verse of "I Love You". after the BMV music video of "I Love You", Chip's say "Bye Guys", Sharlie's say "Bye Everyone", Curtis' "Goodbye", Danny's say "Bye Everybody", Ashley's say "Bye Bye" and Seth's say "Bye Bye", magic from gutitar, Barney say "We hope you enjoy watching my home video, "Barney's Musical Concert", and the Season 4-6 BJ voice and costume, and the Season 4-6 Baby Bop voice and costume was added, and no more appearing them again, and See you next time, and remember I Love You. Bye Now!". Barney's Musical Concert Orignal 1999 Release Opening Closing *End Credits *Barney's BMV I Love You Music Video, which the song uses the same musical arrangements from "Season 3". *Let's Play School Preview *Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview *What a World We Share Preview *Barney Home Video logo (1995 present) *Lyrick Studios logo (1998-2001)